mi querida loli tsundere-chan
by maki-imotto
Summary: Amamiya Hibiki,siente algo nuevo,algo jamas experimentado,algo que creia de cuentos de hadas o en las telenovelas que veia su mejor amiga Hiyori,¿amor?,¿por el?;¿me habre tragado mariposas?,¿ y esos ardores repentinos en sus mejillas? ¿o por que las taquicardias cuando el se asoma?,y si la oba-san tiene razon, que pasaria si la loli-chan del mekakushi dan se enamoro. femhibixkono
1. Chapter 1

Mi querida loli tsundere-chan

**konbawa!**_  
><em>

**subo esto en la noche,pues esto sera algo de drama,romance y comedia,quizas,las parejas no son ovias,pero hey tu que estas leyendo esto,oi,no crees que es bueno leer de todo un poco, ¡como un buffet!,te sirves un poco de todo,para empezar esto sera un..ya bueno luego dire,por cierto aqui no hay genderbender,el unico gender es hibiya que le cambie por Hibiki,unico que me gusto,lean el prologo y denle la oportunidad.**

**por cierto,los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>Amamiya Hibiki siempre había sido considerada una vieja cascarrabias por el resto del dan,empezando por su temperamento, su manera de ver las cosas que le rodeaba,sus ademanes entre otras cosas.<em>

_después__ de una discusiones con la oba-san,termino dándose cuenta de un factor muy importante._

_Bien dice la frase: "el que lo dice lo es"._

_Hibiki se había pasado todo el verano diciéndole "vieja fea" a la idol,solo por que a ella se le pego la gana de decirle tales cosas a una joven que recién pasaba a segundo de preparatoria,cuando realmente la única "vieja fea",era ella misma,su temperamento,su pronta madurez y sin olvidar lo renegona que era cuando alguien la hacia enojar._

_No es que a ella le importe le opinión publica,pero quizás,mostrar una sonrisa verdadera y mostrar una linda actitud para una chica de su edad,no le vendría mal a nadie, ¿no?._

_Tal vez,ella no lo sabe,pero una persona que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo,esa persona que menosprecio cada diez segundos de su vida,esa persona con la que prefirió mantener distancias,esa misma persona que_ creía_ mala y digna de rechazar,esa persona es posiblemente la que cambie su aspecto de la vida por completo._

* * *

><p><strong>ok,ok,ya se,esta medio medio,un poco *muy*,corto,lo que pasa es que es prologo,pero por el kanomomo que lo continuare,AH!SOKA,esto es konohaxfem!hibiya,asi es,algo raro pero en fin,otras parejas,no se,amo el konohibi,es mi segundo OTP,el primero es kanomomo.<strong>

**ojala lo lean,prometo continuarlo,osea,por que,sera divertido.**

**gracias por leer. :)**


	2. el que lo dice lo es

**konichiwa,o genki desuka?!**

**bien,bien,pues aca no pondre mas que avisos tipicos,primero que nada,este es el primer capitulo y despues de esto,oye esto no es Hibimomo para nada en absoluto esto es KONOXFEM!HIBI,OPDDDD**

**pos,nada; me gusta el shota tsundere y mi sensual e inocente albino tragon pero eso si,amo el hibihiyo,pero por un momento escribir esto sera algo d capitulos sin contar el prologa,nada mas,algo inocente y si me preguntan por parejas bueno..no se...**

**los personajes son pertenencia de JIN.**

* * *

><p>Ya habia pasado mas de media hora cuando inicio la cotidiana discusión entre la cantante y la miembro mas pequeña del mekakushi-dan; Amamiya Hibiki.<p>

Todo había iniciado con el simple comentario de la medusa cuando hizo notar el calor extremo del dia,por lo que tuvo que preparar té helado-_lo cual significaba que había que refregar el piso por quinta vez en la semana.-,_la idea parecía gustarle a los miembros y por primera vez en la historia-_y por múltiples oraciones a kamisama-_ Mary no derramo ni una sola gota en el piso,entregando los vasos sanos y salvos,si bueno,todo hubiese ido mejor de no ser por que la idol ,tratando de alcanzarle el vaso de bebida helada a la menor, tuvo uno de esos pequeños resbalones de dedos de mantequilla y en otras palabras la falda de la amamiya quedo completamente mojada y con olor a té.

3

2

1

-¡OI QUE DIANTRES TE PASA,VIEJA RECHONCHA!- ya estallo la niña cascarrabias,una vez mas la pelea continuo y continuo ,lanzándose los mas patéticos insultos-_abuela,chaparrita,gorda,renegona,vieja metida,inmadura- _hasta el punto de ya no tener persona que las logre parar,ni Seto ni Kido quisieron intervenir en una ridícula pelea infantil.

- ¡ERES UNA VIEJA GORDA Y TONTA!- se escucho a la castaña.

-el que lo dice lo es.-contraataco Momo dándole un fuerte sobresalto a la Loli.

- ¡¿vieja yo?!,aun tengo 12 años y a comparación tuya parezco un bebe.-

-los únicos seres humanos que reniegan por todo son los abuelos y los ancianos y tu eres una de esos,reniegas por todo.-se calmo,Momo se puso en posición seria y madura,de alguna manera,ella era mucho mas madura.

-yo…-dio una pausa y miro hacia su costado tratando de excusarse.- ¡yo no reniego por todo!, ¡vieja decrepita y mentirosa!.-

La rubia se levanto de su asiento y negó con la cabeza,parecía no entender las cosas y sabia muy bien que con esa pequeña escuincla no había remedio que la cure,era mas que ovio que jamas podría hacerle entender lo mal que hacia las cosas,quizás Hibiki sea madura y bla bla bla,pero, ¿no parece ser un tanto egoista y cascarrabias?,de todas formas,Momo iba a seguir el único consejo de la danchou: no seguirle la corriente.

Se acerco a la puerta y miro una vez mas a su amiguita.

-sabes,creo que deberías pensar en eso un poco mas.-

La dejo sola,y con toda esa duda encima.

¿cascarrabias?,¿renegona?,para nada,solo era una actitud de madurez que ella habia obtado tener por muchas razones,razones que no iba a decir por que,¿a quien diantres le importa?,es su vida,déjenla ser,si quería ser correcta y enojarse, ¡que lo haga!, que tan malo puede ser que quiera madurar un poco mas, ¿es un crimen?, no va a dañar a alguien o herir los sentimientos de una persona solo por su carácter, tampoco es el fin del mundo, ella es así y se acabo.

-que estupidez…-

CRASH

El ruido de el cristal sonó de manera fuerte haciendo que la castaña se sobresalte y de un brinco se dirijio hacia la cocina de la base,parecía ser la única en la sala (después de todo,no se dio cuenta de la lenta huida de los miembros mientras peleaba de manera infantil con la abuela) y por ende,sentía la fastidiosa obligación de averiguar de que se trato aquel ruido.

A paso ligero un tanto dubitativo se acerco hacia la cocina,parecía ser una típica película de terror,_-estar sola en tu casa y de repente escuchar aquel ruido y con es puta música de suspenso,y cuando te asomas,aparece el fantasma de un descuartizado violador de niños que te cortara en trozos de nuggets de pollos con su moto cierra.- eso alentara a nuestra querida hibi-chan._

Dando unos pasos hacia la puerta se fijo en la cocina,asomando su pequeña cabeza.

-¿konoha?-

El albino de un aspecto parecido al de Len Kagamine, clavo sus ojos en la pequeña niña, esta en su interior agradeció a Kami-sama de que no sea el fantasma de una loca yandere o de orochimaru.

Sin embargo,vio que en el piso se hallaban trozos de cristal,al igual que noto un vaso en la mano del mas alto,este tenia aspecto de caerse en tan solo pocos segundos.

-¿y ahora que se supone que haces?- Amamiya se había enojado una vez mas, ¡que demonios sucede con ese rarito!,rompe un vaso y se queda con una cara de "conmigo no es",¿esperaría a que ella venga para limpiarlo?,¿tenia cara de niñera acaso?.

Silencio incomodo

el androide no respondió nada y siguió sobrerellenando el siguiente vaso de cristal con refresco.

Pero que mas da,supongo que con un poco de ayuda de los dioses,amor y paciencia podría tener un dialogo civilizado y oxi-

CRASH

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE!BAKA-

_Oxigene._

_._

_._

Un segundo vaso de cristal ahora dividido en miles de trozos desparramados,el refresco había quedado como un charco en el piso;ahora si aparecia la vieja renegona version 7.1

-¡¿ CREÍAS QUE ESTARÍA DETRÁS DE TI TODO EL TIEMPO?!, ¡¿ERES TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA NO FIJARTE EN EL VASO DE VIDRIO?!, ¡¿ QUE PRETENDÍAS?!-

Konoha bajo su vista hacia el piso.

-yo….-

-….-

-yo quería darle un refresco a hibiki-chan.

Al instante la castaña abrió sus ojos como platos.

-pero creo que no le gusto.-

Silencio incomodo por segunda vez.

La suerte le había hecho una mala jugada, se había dejado llevar por su temperamento,otra vez.

-konoha…-

-gomennasai.-

Pudo notar en el pálido rostro del chico unas saladas lagrimas cayendo, ¡lagrimas que caian por culpa suya!, maldita escuincla con problemas de autoestima.

-no..tu…-trato de hablar,mas no pudo,las palabras quedaron comprimidas en su garganta,le daba un tanto de vergüenza o quizás no sabia que decirle,se habia excedido, y demasiado para tratar con alguien como Konoha,Momo tenia toda la razón con esa patética frase,_el que lo dice lo es,_ muy bien dicho por la idol, Hibiki comenzo a considerar esa pequeña frase por el resto del nuevo e incomodo momento.

-no llores,esta bien; no pasa nada.-

Konoha se volvió a Amamiya.

-solo ten cuidado la próxima vez.-

El albino mostró una enorme sonrisa que con tan solo apreciarla sintió que algo no encajaba con ella misma en esos microsegundos.

-l-limpiare esto.- tartamudeo un tanto aturdida.

-¿quieres tomarte un refresco conmigo?.-

_No,no y no,definitivamente no, el hecho de que me disculpe contigo no significa que seremos amigos o algo parecido,no y no, ¡NO!-_ pensó.

-no.-

Se giro hacia la escoba y el recogedor y empezó a limpiar los trozos de cristal y esconderlos para evitar que la danchou/terminator/mama gallina-san,logre encontrarlos.

Después de volver a su modo de niñera evito verlo a los ojos,aunque, también sentiría cierta culpa al no hacerlo,así que solo le alentaría _hibiyamente _ y se iría a la habitación que compartía con Mary.

-esta todo bien.-

Después de eso,dejo al albino solo.

Unas ganas de volver a la cocina a paso de caballo pasaron por su mente,por alguna razón se le paso la idea de ir a disculparse con el,de darle un abrazo y aceptarle el refresco.

_Que ridículo-_

Pero de algo estaba seguro, Momo tenia razón, Hibiki era una vieja renegona y cascarrabias,no importaba sus preciados 12 años de vida, sabia muy bien que su genio no era el mejor de todos,esa era una parte de su personalidad.

_Una parte,por que para llegar a conocer realmente a Amamiya Hibiki tu debes..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>que tal?,¿feo?,¿horrible?, ( se que la mate al final pero es un concepto clave para los siguientes capitulos)pues lo siento,pero realmente queria escribir esto y pues bien,ya que esto va a ser medio crack aceptare peticiones de otras parejas,las que quieran,(ya lo veo venir:Kanokido,kanokido,kanokido,kanokido,bla,bla,bla),les dare el beneficio de pedir otras parejas pero quien sabe,quizas haga crack o no,asadkjsdk no se.<strong>

**pero la pareja que estara ahi es KonoHibi, se que lo subi recien hoy y tambien el prologo pero,como eso era chico preferi subir junto con el capitulo y asi sera mas entendible,lo siento por hacer a Hibiki fuera de personaje pero es que realmente el shota es tsundere asi que quize ponerla un poco mas tsundere por lo que tambien es media vipolar,a veces se pondra seria y a veces de mal humor y se pondra como una vieja amargada,ESA ES LA PALABRA,Hibiki es media amargada pero si esta fuera de personaje haganmelo saber,bueno,bueno.**

**ultima llamada: se aceptan todas las parejas y al final escoger las pondre en el fic,que lo subire a la siguiente semana o cuando tenga tiempo,cuanto mas rewies menos me demorare.**

**gracias por leer.**

**:)**


End file.
